Romans and greeks meet
by harry evans potter
Summary: I'm having them meet in the lighting theif. Thaila is back in here. The mortal parents and immortal parents have to spend Time with them over the years.
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

I run with my mom and sister Ava. Grover reaches the tree. I see a man that looks framiliar flash us to camp. A lot of Adults are here with the kids. I find out their parents. The parents are suprised to be here. The three ladies I saw Tell the greek gods that they are to stay here and spend time with us. Their roman kids show up and are told to be peaceful. I meet a girl named Piper Mclean. I meet Leo Valdez and I meet both their mortal parents. Hera has her own demigod children and their father is here. Persephone and Dionysus are the camp directors. Mr. Brunner is actually named Chiron. Some kids aren't even talking to their mortal parent. This guy is our dad , he hid mom and us in the Big house.

Annabeth POV

My _Father_ is here. Zeus's lover is also here. Hera is glaring at her as she flirts with Zeus. Hera starts flirting with her lover. Travis and Conor Stoll are pulling pranks. I see their mother looked outraged. " That's my boys." Hermes says to them. They smile at him. I go see mother. I bow and say hello mother. Mom is happy to see me. Atlas is partly free as Hera's lover. The rest holds the sky. I take my cabin to train. Clarisse is looking at the new campers. The Romans are talking with us. Their mortal parents are here as well. Artemis uses her head like my mom to make her children. Father looks at me. There is my step mother. I look away from her. Percy and Ava are the new kids. I see them train with Luke. Katie is keeping Travis under control. Zeus and Poseidon are fighting.

The Camp is doing well. Lady Persephone has Mr. D in a meeting with her and Chiron.

Luke POV

The _Gods_ are so happy. The mortal parents here with their new kids and husbands or wives are sad. Travis and Conor won't talk to their mother. My mother tries to follow me. I have her staying in the cabin with me. "My little Luke. You are so cute." she says.," NO THATS NOT HIS FATE." I rub circles on her back. I now have to take care of her. She is always screaming thats not my fate. Hermes is always near here. The cabin is so full. Anyone who makes fun of my mom has to deal with me and my little sister. Catlin is always watching mom. Gaea is rising like Kronos. Catlin said to keep it away from Kronos. _"Well Luke the gods will soon pay. Typhon one day will be released."_ said Kronos. I have seen many looking at our new campers.

Thaila POV

I see Jason with the Romans. Father was happy I'm back. Mother I stayed away from. She had turned worse over the years. Father had went to be with Hera. I went to my cabin. Then a lady showed up. " Well You are one of the twins." She said. Theodore my twin brother came. " My name is Lupa." She said. Our Mom had come into the cabin. " You Two are so grown." She said. She was still drinking. She had become more unstable through the years. Beryl Grace our Mother. "Mom how nice to see you." I said. "It's nice to see you to Thaila .Theodore dear so wonderful to see you also." Mom said.


	2. Chapter 2

Beryl POV

I have all my children back. This lady is in Zeus's cabin. Hera took Jason as her champion. She was Juno to him. This is Lupa. She must be looking at them. I remember giving Jason to Juno. I go to see Zeus. Hera is looking at my kids. I already offered her the one. I took them for a walk. Jason is with his friends. Thaila and Theodore are doing their training. I have avoided Zeus. I won't let Hera have one of my other children. She is the one who wants to break this family apart. I just keep drinking to keep busy.

Hera POV

I see Zeus's lover keep drinking. She has become unstable over the years. The lovers and their families are staying in their lovers cabin. Grace is hiding from Zeus. Jason is doing well in the Legion. Zeus is asking me what to do. I have talked to my mortal lover. Zeus is the patron of the youngest from my mortal lover. Grace is watching her oldest children. She glares at me a lot. I want to be one of their's patron. I'm willing to make peace with Grace. Persephone is Grace's mother. She was broken without Zeus. I went and comforted her. I took her to see Jason. She was glad and hugged him. I remember the day she left Jason. I came and used mist so no one would see me. Lupa started training him. Persephone was looking for a patron for Grace. I went to her as us being Friends. " Can I be Beryl's Patron." I asked. " Yes you can be." Persephone said. I gave Grace a sword. Zeus was trying to get me to be one of her children's patron as well.

Grace was being Stubborn. She decided I could be with Lupa both of theirs.

Lupa POV

Thaila and Theodore are Zeus's children. Hera and me give them gifts. Dionysus is walking around. The master bolt is yet to be found. Beryl is drinking more and more. Zeus decides to date her again. The twin graces are fighting two other campers. The new campers are with Luke. Poseidon is watching them. Their Mom is hugging them for winning. Jason is one of the campers coming to train with the Greek campers.

Thaila POV

I remember seeing a wolf always follow me. I left with Theodore. Mom was drinking always. I saw a man watch me always. Mom was in the news always. Luke was with us and hunted for food with us. The wolf was watching what Theodore and I would do. I went and saw this lady in the forest. She only would stare at me. I went and saw her look at me always. The man just stared and kept looking for anything. The wolf one time came up and sat next to me. She looked into my eyes. She took me back to her house once. She showed me all her friends. She would sit by me and lick me. The lady would just stand there and smile. She never talked much. Theodore and I loved when she talked. I found out the man was our father. He wouldn't talk to us. Luke went with us everywhere. Mom was in a magazine and looked crazy. Dad was not around anymore.

The woman would talk to us and encorauge us to continue. She also did it with Luke.

Luke POV

I remember the man,lady, and wolf that followed us. The lady kept us going. The wolf was always watching us.


End file.
